


Stress relief

by Depressedhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Akaashi is your good boy, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marking, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Teasing, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/pseuds/Depressedhoe
Summary: When your lover has been over working himself you take it upon yourself to help him destress
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, akaashi/fem!reader, akasshi/reader, keiji/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tales_of_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/gifts).



Akaashi was many things. Hard-working, diligent, intelligent, and stunningly gorgeous. Just watching him work, his long nimble fingers flipping through pages after page, his glasses hanging precariously on the tip of his nose. The dim lighting from his desk lamp enough to show the furrow in his brow. It was more than enough for you to see how stressed he was, deadlines taking their toll on him. Wanting nothing more than to find a way to help, you brewed up some coffee for him. Setting it within reach before stepping behind your overworked lover. Massaging his shoulders a bit to help him relax, you could feel the tension slowly dissipate under your hands. "Mmm thank you." A hand reaching to clasp your own, pulling it forward only to place a chaste kiss against your palm. "I'm sorry love. I should be done soon." You could hear how tired he was. The poor man having been at it all day, body slumped over his desk as he combed the newest panels with a fine comb. Little notes are written down hastily, each one another thing he'd have to go back and review later. 

While he took a few sips of the hot drink you prepared, your hands continued their ministrations. He may have it in mind that he will finish up tonight but you have other plans. Knowing that he needed a break and just how to convince him to do so. Your fingers trailing down, popping the buttons of his shirt open as they went. The fabric pushes aside so that his torso was now on display. Softly trailing your fingertips along the ridges of his stomach till they reached his chest. Circling the peaks before pinching lightly at them. Keiji's eyebrow that had been raised at you this whole time now dropping with a gasp. "Come to bed with me. I promise I'll help you finish up in the morning after you've gotten some rest." Letting out a sigh at your words, Akaashi relented. He knew there was no arguing, not that he had the energy to. Letting you lead him to bed, he unceremoniously flopping onto his stomach as soon as it was within reach. His body settling into the covers as he feels your straddle his hips from behind. 

Guiding his shirt completely off, you resumed your massage from earlier. Working your hands over the expanse of his back while he melted further into the comfort of the bed. Small groans falling from his lips as you rubbed over sore muscles. Stopping to pay special attention to certain spots that had knotted up, making him hiss occasionally. Each sound that escaped him going straight to your core. His raspy voice filling your ears enough to have a wet spot forming between your legs. God, he always sounded so pretty from beneath you. "let me take care of you." was all that you needed to say that lead to where you were now. Your lips leaving marks along his shoulders, a field of red blooms across his skin. His chest heaving while he panted for breath. "p-please baby." his pleas falling on deft ears as you scraped your nails up the length of his spine. Keiji whined out at the loss of your touch, his breath catching at the sound of a bottle popping open from behind him once again.  
The cool liquid running down your fingers before you smoothed it over the silicon hanging from around your hips. Lubing up the toy enough to have little drops falling off of it and hitting the sheets below. His ass still pushed up as he waited for what was to come next. Having already been prepped by your fingers he was more than ready. Wanting nothing more than to be filled by you. His hips bucking slightly at the tip brushing along his skin. "Such a greedy thing you are." Your voice teasing as you cooed at his whimpering. "Don't worry my sweet boy." His mouth hanging open on a loud moan as you finally pushed into him. Burying to the hilt as your arms wrapped around his waist. Setting a slow and steady pace, allowing him to adjust to the intrusion. The sounds spilling from him coming unabashed as he cried out your name over and over. 

Yet it wasn't enough for him. "P-please...ah...I need...n-need you to fuck me harder. Please baby." His eyes turning to glance at you over his shoulder, his normally calm expression swimming with desperation. Keiji wasn't prepared for you to stop completely, stilling your hips while the toy was still tucked halfway into him. "Go ahead. Get yourself off like a good boy." He let out a choked moan, his fingers digging into the sheets as he starting rutting back against you. Snapping his hips faster and faster as the pleasure building started to overwhelm him. Your hand coming down to fist around his aching cock. His body shaking as he feels his climax coming, ready to crash over him. "Fuck...fucck please please please." Your eyes softening at his begging. Having mercy on him as you took back over, thrusting in quick successions while your hand continued to pump at his length. Keiji's voice coming out in a broken sob as he spilled himself across your hand. 

His body falling forward as he collapsed into a heap. Completely breathless and sated. The toy hitting the floor with a thud, you opting that you would simply clean up later. He can hear the sounds of your footsteps retreating to the bathroom. His eyes fluttering closed when the mattress dips beside him, a warm towel brushing against him as you cleaned up the mess that was made. Tucking the blankets over his worn-out body, he feels you gently running your fingers through his hair. Keiji finding just enough energy to turn his head to face you, the sleepy smile you were so fond of plastered on his lips. He muttered a small "thank you" before his eyelids dropped once again. You were just happy to see him looking so peaceful once again. Placing yourself against his side, you continued to brush through his hair till sleep came to claim you as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you waifu


End file.
